Tu canción
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Mi regalo es mi canción... Y ésta es para ti... Feliz cumpleaños, Genzo Wakabayashi. Genzo x Lily.


**Tu canción.**

_Es un poco extraño este sentimiento…_

- Repítemelo otra vez… ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?.- preguntó Genzo, mirando extrañado el lugar en donde se encontraba.

Él estaba parado en el centro de un enorme salón, con amplios ventanales cubriendo todas las paredes, paneles de madera, pisos bien pulidos y relucientes, y enormes candelabros colgando del techo. Ya había estado en ese lugar antes, cuando tenía que ir por obligación a alguna fiesta organizada por los directivos del Bayern Munich, algo que le aburría en extremo pero de lo que no se podía zafar. A Genzo no le llamaban la atención ese tipo de fiestas estiradas y aburridas, pero formaba parte de ser deportista reconocido a nivel mundial. Además, tenía sus ventajas, en una de esas fiestas fue donde conoció a Lily…

- Quiero que bailes conmigo.- dijo Lily, dando volteretas por todo el lugar.- Necesito una pareja para practicar.

- ¿Y por qué yo?.- a pesar de que le gustaba estar con ella, le molestaba tener que hacer cosas a las que no estaba acostumbrado, como bailar.- Podrías decírselo a Schneider, a él se le dan esas cosas mejor que a mí.

- Ah, sí pero, pues Karl no puede… .- respondió Lily.- Por eso te lo pido a ti…

Ella había dicho una pequeña mentira, pues lo cierto era que no le había preguntado a su mejor amigo si le podía ayudar a ensayar, básicamente, porque no necesitaba ensayar, sólo quería estar tiempo a solas con Genzo, y no se le ocurrió una mejor forma de hacerlo. Lily sólo esperaba que Karl Heinz Schneider no la fuera a delatar, pues eso sería en verdad vergonzoso.

- Uhm… Nunca tiene tiempo cuando le conviene.- masculló Genzo, aunque en el fondo le agradeció a su amigo un favor que ni siquiera sabía que le debía.- Pero está bien, si no hay más remedio.

- No seas gruñón.- lo regañó Lily, mientras caminaba hacia él.- Sólo será por un rato. Además, bien te hará el no pensar en fútbol por unos cuantos segundos al día.

Genzo la vio ir hacia él, con su largo cabello suelto, en el cual se reflejaban los rayos del sol de la tarde que entraban por los ventanales, ese cabello que secretamente le fascinaba, pero que siempre procuraba fingir que le daba igual si ella lo llevaba amarrado o lo llevaba suelto. Lily pasó a su lado y conectó su Ipod a unas bocinas portátiles, para después reproducir una canción que Genzo conocía tan bien, gracias a la propia Lily y a Elieth Shanks, amiga de ambos. Era una versión de la famosa canción de Elton John, "_Your song_", interpretada por Ewan McGregor, un conocido actor de Hollywood, y por Alessandro Safina, el tenor italiano que traía vuelta loca a Lily con su voz y su _sex appeal_. Genzo frunció el entrecejo, la canción no le molestaba en sí, y no tenía nada en contra de Ewan McGregor (al contrario, le parecía que era un buen actor), pero él tenía que admitir que sentía celos de la admiración que Lily le profesaba a Safina, por más idiota que eso se escuchara.

- No sé por qué no me sorprende que hayas elegido esa canción.- Genzo suspiró.

- No es tan mala.- Lily se ruborizó un poco.

- Nadie dijo que lo fuera.- Genzo miró distraídamente por la ventana.

- Quizás sólo es que soy muy predecible.- murmuró ella.

- Quizás es que te conozco demasiado bien.- replicó él.

¿Qué más daba qué música quisiera bailar ella? Lo que importaba, en cierto modo, era estar juntos. Lily se acercó al fin a Genzo, y él la tomó por la cintura con una mano, y enlazó la otra a la mano de ella. Ambos se miraron fugazmente por unos segundos, y entonces Lily se ruborizó y desvió la mirada hacia un lado. Comenzaron a bailar, y Genzo procuraba no demostrar que sabía hacerlo mejor de lo que aparentaba; Lily, pacientemente, lo conducía e intentaba dar vueltas y piruetas de acorde a la canción, pero había algo que la estaba incomodando.

- ¿Qué te pasa?.- quiso saber él.

- Que, para variar, no sé que regalarte este año, por tu cumpleaños.- suspiró ella, mirando hacia el suelo.- Nunca sé que regalarle a un hombre que lo tiene todo.

- Se me ocurren varias cosas.- Genzo miró los labios de Lily.- Pero no sé si tú desees regalarme algo de eso.

- Dime qué cosas son, y ya veremos.- respondió Lily, sonriendo.

- Uhm… No será tan divertido si te pregunto directamente.- Genzo acercó más a Lily contra su cuerpo, haciendo que ella se ruborizara aún más.

Genzo decidió dejar de fingir que no sabía bailar, y le dio varias vueltas a Lily por la amplia pista improvisada, dejando que ella se perdiera entre sus brazos. Ella en verdad que le gustaba mucho, más que eso, _la amaba_, aún cuando ella no se diera cuenta, aún cuando ella fingía no sentir lo mismo, era algo que no se podía negar, ni evitar, era un sentimiento que se daba tan naturalmente entre ambos que, en esos momentos, a Genzo le pareció de lo más normal estar bailando con ella, tenerla entre sus brazos como si ya le perteneciera.

- Bailas mejor de lo que dices.- comentó Lily, dejándose llevar.- No sé por qué te niegas tanto a hacerlo.

- Porque no quiero bailar con nadie.- respondió Genzo, muy serio.- Con nadie, que no sea contigo.

- ¿Por qué yo soy diferente?.- preguntó Lily, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba a cada segundo que pasaba.

- Bien que lo sabes.- Genzo la miró fijamente a los ojos, abrazándola más fuerte.- Sé que sabes que me gustas, y mucho. Sé que sabes que _te quiero,_ así como yo sé que tú sientes lo mismo…

Él no esperó respuesta, y besó los labios de ella, al principio con algo de timidez, luego con más pasión. Lily, de momento, quedó paralizada por la confesión, pero después se dejó llevar por lo que sentía. Genzo tenía razón: él sabía que ella lo quería, así como ella sabía que él sentía lo mismo.

- Sólo quería bailar contigo.- murmuró Lily, cuando sus labios dejaron de tocar los de Genzo.- Sólo quería estar cerca de ti…

- ¿Y por qué conformarse sólo con eso?.- protestó Genzo.- No sé a dónde nos habría de llevar este juego que nos gusta mantener. Tú fingiendo no estar interesada, yo fingiendo que no siento nada por ti.

- ¿Y por qué justo ahora?.- insistió ella.

- Porque me obligas a bailar contigo.- respondió él.- ¿Sabes por qué siempre me negaba a hacerlo?

- No.- negó Lily.

- Porque siempre que estoy tan cerca de ti, no soy yo.- confesó Genzo.- Mis sentidos se alteran, no pienso con coherencia. Cada que te tengo entre mis brazos, no estoy seguro de poder responder por mis actos, por eso prefiero que estés lejos… Aunque me muera de ganas de tenerte cada vez más cerca.

Lily continuaba girando, impulsada por la música y por el mismo Genzo. Si éste no hubiese estado tan involucrado en el asunto, habría pensado que esa situación estaba tornándose demasiado cursi. ¿Era ése el momento adecuado para decirle lo que sentía? Quizás sí, quizás no, pero de cualquier modo, él ya había comenzado a hablar y no podría callarse ahora, o correría el riesgo de que ella saliese huyendo.

- Podrías empezar por regalarme una noche contigo.- murmuró Genzo, cuando se separaron.- Y continuar con unos años de noviazgo, y después, toda una vida juntos. Cualquiera de las tres opciones me parecerá excelente.

Lily sólo rió, muy nerviosa, pero ella ya sabía que las tres opciones las habría de elegir en algún momento de su vida.

- ¿Y si decido regalarte otra cosa?.- preguntó ella, con el rostro encendido por la vergüenza.

- Mientras vengas tú incluida, realmente no me molesta.- respondió él, sujetándola nuevamente por la cintura.

Lily rió, suavemente, y se separó de él, dando piruetas con los ojos cerrados, y en cada vuelta que ella daba, el tiempo iba avanzando, mostrando a Genzo a una hermosa mujer ataviada con un vestido de novia, mientras que él era indudablemente el otro protagonista de esa historia, así como era "Your Song", la canción que sonaba en el aire mientras ellos danzaban su primer baile de casados, y no eran unos cuantos segundos los que habían pasado entre una vuelta y otra, sino unos cuantos años. Él vio a Lily con sus ojos chocolate reflejando el futuro que les deparaba juntos, mientras ella se reía de la misma forma en que lo hizo la primera vez que la vio.

- ¿Alguna vez pensaste que terminaríamos aquí?.- preguntó ella, mientras Genzo la conducía por la pista de baile.- ¿Qué esa vez que te pedí que me ayudaras a practicar un vals, nos llevaría justo a este momento?

- Sabía que terminaríamos en esto.- respondió él.- No sé si fue por ese día, o por algo que sucedió tiempo antes.

- Y pensar que terminé dándote dos de los tres regalos que me pediste aquélla vez.- dijo Lily, mirándolo a los ojos.- La primera noche juntos y unos años de noviazgo. Sólo me falta una larga vida juntos.

- Éste es el comienzo.- Genzo acarició el rostro de su esposa.- Del regalo que más he estado esperando.

Qué curioso que la canción que los definiera como pareja, aquélla que bailaron en su primer vals, fuese "_Your _Song", aunque mirándose bien, era lo más esperado y lógico, pues fue esa melodía la que impulsó a Genzo a confesarle a Lily lo que sentía por ella. Y esa canción, por simple y directa, definía bien que no se necesitaban de grandes cosas materiales para dar un gran regalo.

La música continuaba sonando, y cual instrumento mágico, llevaba a Genzo a través del paso del tiempo, mientras resonaba en su mente la letra de "_Your Song"_. Él se vio a sí mismo a través del paso de los años, creciendo, cambiando y viviendo al lado de la mujer que había elegido para acompañarlo durante todo ese tiempo. Genzo vio a Lily bailando con él, en sus aniversarios, siempre sonriendo, siempre mirándolo con amor, siempre esperando que él fuese su acompañante por el resto de los años que le quedaban por vivir. "Tantos años por vivir", decía ella, mientras a su lado pasaban las sombras de sus hijos, aquéllos que llegaron con los años a confirmar que lo que él y ella tenían era un amor del bueno. Hijas que se parecían a ella, hijos que se parecían a él, seres nuevos nacidos de una unión única y genuina.

- Cómo han pasado los años.- murmuró Genzo, hipnotizado.

Ante sus ojos, con cada giro que ella daba, Lily iba convirtiéndose en una mujer de edad mayor, que no dejaba de ser hermosa y a la que no había dejado de amar. Genzo se dio cuenta entonces que el efecto del tiempo también había hecho efecto en su persona, y lo había transformado en un hombre mayor, uno con más sabiduría y sutileza para poder apreciar hasta el más mínimo detalle, como el brillo especial que tenían los ojos de Lily esa noche.

- ¿Cuántos años llevamos juntos?.- preguntaba ella, mientras esperaba que su reumatismo no le impidiera dar unas cuantas vueltas por la pista de baile.

- No tantos como yo quisiera.- respondió él.- Y aun así, quisiera no seguir cumpliendo años, porque con cada año que cumplo, me voy alejando de ti.

- Acercándote más.- lo contradijo Lily.- Como ha estado sucediendo hasta ahora. No estamos más lejos, sino cada vez más cerca.

Al mirar hacia atrás, y hacer un recuento de todos los años que habían pasado juntos, Genzo se dio cuenta que ella tenía razón, que conforme pasaba el tiempo, más y más se acercaba a Lily, y no al revés. Era como si cada segundo que pasara fuesen eslabones de una cadena que los unían para siempre…

_La tua canzone…_

Lily llegó entonces hasta donde se encontraba Genzo, y ella fue quién colocó sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo, fue ella quién lo guió esa vez, por la enorme pista de baile, con la misma canción resonando en sus oídos.

- Mi regalo es mi canción.- dijo Lily.- Y ésta es para ti. Y puedes decírselo a todos, que ésta es tu canción. Puede que sea muy simple pero…

- Pero ahora ya está hecho.- Genzo sonrió, al identificar la letra de "_Your song"_.- Cuán maravillosa es la vida, ahora que tú estás en el mundo…

- Eso es lo que yo sentí la primera vez que te vi.- Lily sonreía.- Y es lo que sigo pensando hasta ahora.

Genzo abrazó a Lily por la cintura y la besó suavemente en los labios, ya no con pasión, ya no con ansia o desesperación por tenerla, sino con amor, con la ternura que sólo puede darse entre dos personas que han visto el mundo juntas, a lo largo de toda una vida. Y cuando se separaron, él vio todo el futuro en los ojos de ella.

- Hoy cumples años, una vez más.- sonrió Lily.- Y una vez más, te daré las tres cosas que me pediste aquélla vez…

- Una noche juntos, un años de noviazgo, toda una vida juntos.- sonrió Genzo.- ¿Tendremos todo eso, una vez más?

- Una y otra vez.- asintió Lily.- Mientras la vida nos alcance.

Ella volvió a dar vueltas por la pista de baile, al compás de la canción, sorprendiéndolo a él de que aun pudiese moverse con tanta gracia y agilidad, a pesar de los años. Pero entonces, tal y como había sido en avance, ocurrió también en retroceso: con cada giro que Lily daba, el tiempo iba retrocediendo, transformándola de una mujer mayor a una mujer de mediana edad, para finalizar en la joven hermosa que era ese día en que ella le pidió que le ayudara a practicar sus pasos de baile. Y una vez más, el tiempo también hizo efecto en él, devolviéndolo a la época en la que era joven y estaba lleno de vigor y energía, aunque con ese paso a través de los años, quedó en él un sentimiento renovado, algo que tenía pinta de llamarse amor. Ya a esas alturas, la voz de Alessandro Safina no le parecía tan desagradable…

Lily, quien no se había dado cuenta del paso de los años, se detuvo cuando la canción finalizó, mirando a Genzo un tanto extrañada por el comportamiento de él. Había sido un baile más bien corto, debido a la duración de la melodía que ella había elegido, pero aún así se había sentido como si hubiese persistido por muchos años.

- ¿Qué sucede?.- quiso saber ella.- ¿Estás así porque te dije que sólo te daría una cosa por tu cumpleaños, y no las tres?

- No. Eso no me molesta, en realidad.- respondió él, con una media sonrisa.- Porque sé que en un futuro terminarás por darme todo lo que te pedí.

- ¿Ah, sí?.- Lily puso sus manos sobre su cintura, mirándolo coqueta.- ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

Genzo, por respuesta, tomó a Lily entre sus brazos y la besó nuevamente. Ya habría mucho tiempo para explicarlo y comprenderlo. Después de todo, ésa era la magia de su canción.

**Fin.**

**Notas:**

- Genzo Wakabayashi, Karl Heinz Schneider y la serie de Captain Tsubasa pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha ©.

- Lily Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

- Elieth Shanks es un personaje creado por Elieth Schneider.

- La canción de "_Your song_" es de Elton John. Hay dos versiones de esta canción, con Alessandro Safina como acompañante, una de ellas es con Ewan McGregor como cantante principal, y la otra versión es con Elton John. Ambas versiones me encantan, y me inspiré en ambas para escribir este fanfic.

- Es 7 de diciembre, cumpleaños de Genzo Wakabayashi, y tocaba hacer, como todos los años, un fanfic para conmemorarlo. Sin embargo, tras 6 años y 7 fanfics, me parece a mí que ya fue suficiente, así que, muy probablemente, éste va a ser el último año que escriba algo para celebrar el 7 de diciembre. Fue divertido mientras duró, y esto NO significa que va a dejar de gustarme Genzo ni Captain Tsubasa, ni que voy a dejar de lado la pareja de Genzo Wakabayashi y Lily Del Valle, porque eso no va a ser en un buen rato, pero creo que es momento de mirar en otras direcciones, siento que estoy estancándome, y pues ahora deseo enfocarme en otro tipo de historias (quiero probar el terreno de las historias originales) y dejar de lado los fanfics. Así pues, les doy las gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer estos fics de cumpleaños, a lo largo de 6 años. Y a menos que el año que viene cambie de parecer, éste será el último fanfic que escriba para celebrar el cumpleaños de Genzo Wakabayashi. Eso sí, no creo dejar de lado los dibujos conmemorativos, así que por allá seguiré fastidiando, jojo.


End file.
